


A Warm Receiver

by circumlucent



Category: London Spy
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Perusing a Closet, Suit-Wearing, Teasing, bespoke suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumlucent/pseuds/circumlucent
Summary: "He loves me and he's mine."
Relationships: Danny Holt/Alex Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Warm Receiver

It was 7 pm and he was waiting for him. Danny took a look at the windows on the second floor: no lights on. He was not home yet. He sat on the steps by the front door and started obsessively checking the time on his phone. Alex had told him he would be home by that time, but he was still sitting there, alone.  
After a while, he stood up and grabbed his nylon backpack. He checked his phone again, ready to go, then looked up and there he was, right in front of him. 

"Sorry for being so late."

"Never mind," he checked the time again, "it's not that late."

"It is. I hate when I keep people waiting."

"I know you do," and he gave him a shy smile.

"Shall we?", he said, while opening the front door.

His apartment perfectly mirrored his personality. It was beautifully furnished – expensive design pieces, nothing too flashy or pretentious – but impersonal. Nothing spoke of him. He was inscrutable, he already knew that, and the place where he lived was the same. The only place which spoke of him was his wardrobe. Alex knew Danny was fascinated by it. He didn't like the idea of his lover looking through his suits and drawers, but he never told him. 

The arrangement of Savile Row bespoke suits in the wardrobe, the touch of those precious fabrics on the skin, the dark colours under the cold neon lights always had a soothing effect on him. He loved opening his drawers, too: Alex only wore white or light blue bespoke shirts, no embroidered initials on them, no cufflink eyelets; basic underwear made of high-quality cotton in pale grey or ivory white; monochrome silk ties in shades matching the suits, no patterns, no designer labels. He'd never experienced anything like that before. It was not a question of envy; it had to do with admiration for consistency instead. Furthermore, it was one of the few ways he could feel closer to him. Since they had met, four months before, trying to know Alex was a strategy game he didn't know how to play.  
"Things will change," he told himself. "He'll let me know him when the right time comes."  
Despite his rough childhood and rougher teenage years, he still had faith in the power of attraction and longed for a regular routine.

After leaving his backpack on the sofa, he was standing in the living room, unsure on what to do. 

"Would you like something to drink? To eat?", Alex asked him from the bedroom.

"No, thanks. Not now." He got close to the bedroom and stopped on the threshold. "Do you mind if I come in?".

"Please."

Dim lights, warm air. Danny saw him standing by the window, taking his watch off, the first thing he did when he got home. He went nearer, the lights outside washing the window pane. He looked at him: he was pensive, as usual, but turned to him almost immediately. Alex didn't say a word, but lightly touched the boy's hair with his hand. He drew him nearer, holding his hand on the nape of his neck, and rested his forehead on Danny's. 

"I missed you."

Danny didn't reply, but started undressing Alex. He loved getting him naked, slowly, taking his bespoke clothes carefully off, one by one. 

"What are you doing?", Alex faked surprise and cracked half a smile. 

"I thought you wanted to tell me about your day."

"My day?", and he was unbuttoning his shirt, hands eager to touch his skin. "Who cares?". 

"I do."

"In a minute you won't," and the shirt fell on the floor. 

Alex's eagerness never ceased to amaze. He kissed with his mouth wide open, long kisses, a wetness and a warmth that always promised and always kept promises.  
Danny started getting lost, but knew he had to go on. He took the belt off in one slow movement, and grabbed the other's ass. He could feel Alex's breath on his skin, his forehead on the crook of his neck, and then lips searching for his lips again.  
He undid his trousers and let them fall on the floor. Alex was about to take his boxer shorts off, but Danny stopped him. He pulled the elastic band with one finger ("you're such a tease"), then stopped.  
He started licking his chest, starting from the neck, where he got a pale whiff of his perfume – a blend of citrus and incense, something which spoke of him like no other smell could. Every lapping motion was interrupted by Alex, searching for his lips.  
Danny cupped his lover's dick through his shorts: he was leaking wet. He could feel his own shorts getting wet but didn't care. 

He liked when Alex was naked and he was still fully dressed. He gave him an unusual sense of power. Being naked made them equal, but sometimes he wanted to savour the feeling of being in charge. 

"I must be easy to read," he had told Alex during their first breakfast together, and he still felt that way.

He didn't take his own clothes off, even if he desperately wanted to. He pulled the elastic band again, instead, and Alex started to moan. 

"Please, go on." 

"Uhm, I'm not sure I will."

"Please," but Danny stopped again.

"Let's see if I can make you come like this, without even trying," and cupped his dick again. 

The shorts were soaking wet and he felt fulfilled. Alex grabbed him by the waist and started rubbing against him. 

"It's not fair," Danny exclaimed.

"But you're such a tease," Alex replied and tried to take Danny's sweater off. 

Danny resisted and pulled the elastic band again. This time he didn't stop. He took Alex's dick in his hand. It was hard, ready to be fucked. He wiped it with his thumb and licked it. Alex looked at him and moaned again.  
Danny went down on his knees. He didn't want to make him come like this, just teasing him some more. He took the head of his dick in his mouth and started licking, slowly. For a moment he took it a little bit deeper but soon went back to licking, until he stopped.

Alex couldn't keep his hands off him, but he didn't try to take his sweater off again. 

"Maybe you could finish yourself," he said. 

"No, please. You can't do this."

"Yes, I can and I will," but in the meantime he took Alex's shorts off, pushed him on the bed and spread his legs. 

He licked his chest again and put a finger on his hole, pushing against it, slowly. It slid in easily, making Alex moan. He slid another finger in, moving them slowly but resolutely. He cupped his own dick and started stroking it through the denim fabric. Alex was opening up, tension easing around Danny's fingers. He wanted to fuck him, but he resisted. It was a question of self-control, which excited him like crazy. He left his own pleasure behind and took Alex's dick in his fist: the simple sliding movement was making him harder. He wasn't thinking about himself, but he knew he wouldn't last long. Alex was moaning, his hands grabbing the sheets, fingers pressing on the flesh. 

Orgasm took him by surprise: Danny came in his jeans, come leaking through the shorts, but he didn't stop until Alex came, warmth on Danny's sweater, drops on the sheets, threads on his own stomach. 

"Don't stop," he whispered into Danny's ear. Fingers still pushed and hand still stroked, until he felt he was passing out. He collapsed on the bed, bathed in sweat, jeans stuck on his crotch. Alex took him in his arms and kissed him. 

Danny started laughing: "I've come into my pants. So embarassing!"

"It's not. It's beautiful," Alex replied. "You're beautiful," and finally managed to take the boy's sweater off. 

He looked at his lover's boyish chest glistening with sweat, his hair damp, his blue eyes happy and peaceful. He looked at him ("he loves me and he's mine") and told himself that maybe it was good to stop pretending, just for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a basic only-sex fic I wrote five years ago, I think just after the first episode aired. I just wanted to see them happy and keep the impending tragedy away.


End file.
